Terra
thumb|270px|Terra i LunaTerra (w starożytnych źródłach Ziemia) - stolica Imperium Człowieka, kolebka ludzkości i miejsce narodzin Imperatora. Mieści się w systemie Sol, pod-sektorze Sol i sektorze Sol, w samym centrum Segmentum Solar, jest największym światem-ulem i najpilniej strzeżonym miejscem w całej galaktyce, do którego przybywają pielgrzymi z całej galaktyki. Sama Terra jest praktycznie jedną wielką świątynią kultu Władcy Ludzkości, siedzibę tam ma większość organizacji jak Astra Militarum, Adeptus Arbites czy Inkwizycja, a samą władzę nad Imperium sprawuje tam Rada Wielkich Lordów Terry, kierujących Senatem. Ta majestatyczna planeta dała początek Legionom Komicznych Marines, jeden z nich - Imperialne Pięści - ma tutaj swoją główną siedzibę. Spośród Gwardii oddziałami jakie tutaj są wyróżnia się cztery regimenty: Palatyńscy Strażnicy, Terrańscy Prefekci, Dzielni Katandy i Czarni Lucifera. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć że flota bitewna na ten Segmentum nie ma swojej głównej siedziby - ma ją na Marsie, kwaterach głównych Adeptus Mechanicus. Historia Historia Starożytna Terra powstała bardzo dawno, miliony lat przed nastaniem Epoki Terry. Pierwotnie ten martwy świat zaczął się rozwijać do planety o zróżnicowanym klimacie. 65 milionów lat wcześniej według niektórych nastąpiła katastrofa jaka omal nie zniszczyła życia na Ziemi. Terra nie zawsze była terenem zurbanizowanym, czy nawet nuklearnym pustkowiem. Są liczne dowody, że ludzkość wyewoluowała na planecie, która w przeszłości była zbliżona do Cadii, której klimat jest umiarkowany i równie mocno zróżnicowany. Ponadto przed wiekami 70% powierzchni planety pokrywała woda. W czasie Historii Starożytnej w ciągu 40 tysięcy lat ludzkość wyewoluowała ze stopnia dzikiego do stopnia feudalnego. Powstawały różne państwa, czasem nawet imperia, ale zawsze następował ich upadek. Ludzie byli wówczas przeważnie podzieleni na kasty jak Tau czy też na liczne plemiona w stylu odpowiadającym dzisiejszym kultystom. Ludzie nic nie wiedzieli o Eldarach czy Nekronach, ich Wojna w Niebiosach całkowicie ominęła, nikt nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, możliwe jednak, że Terra nie przedstawiała dla żadnej rasy w tamtym okresie jakiejkolwiek wartości. 8 tysięcy lat przed końcem Historii Starożytnej szamani, będący poprzednikami dzisiejszych psioników odkryli straszliwy fakt - narodziny Bogów Chaosu, jacy pożerali ich dusze, dotychczas będące w stanie się odradzać po fizycznej śmierci w nowym ciele. Popełnili więc masowe samobójstwo, aby uchronić ludzkość przed zepsuciem Chaosu i tak narodziła się nowa dusza potężnego psionika - Imperator, przyszły władca rasy ludzkiej, jaki narodził się w Anatolii. Epoka Terry Epoka trwająca 15 tysiącleci nazywana Epoką Terry była okresem gwałtownego postępu. Podczas niej ludzkość przeszła gigantyczną metamorfozę - nazywana również Epoką Postępu imperia stopniowo upadały, a z ich popiołów wyłaniały się kolejne, w tym też czasie świadomości nabrali bogowie chaosu, którzy nie mieli wobec ludzkości dobrych planów. Epoka ta była okresem wielkich wynalazków oraz wydarzeń dla ludzkości. Podczas jednej z tych epok - Epoki Stali - gdzie religijność wiodła prym nad nauką, inaczej niż w poprzednich czasach, które Imperator przyswoił sobie znakomicie, miał miejsce nieformalny pierwszy kontakt z Arcywrogiem - Chropawy Rycerz w trakcie tak zwanych Wojen Albigeńskich, jednych z licznych na tej planecie w tamtym czasie, był w istocie rzeczy Krwiopijcą - Większym Demonem Khorne'a. Nieznany jest jednak wynik walki z nim. Możliwe że zginął w jednej z ostatnich bitew zwanej Rzezią Béziers, jednak nie da się ot tak zabić demona. Możliwe więc, że siedzi dalej w Osnowie. W późniejszych latach tej epoki ludzie zaczęli opanowali wiele użytecznych rzeczy - maszynę parową, energię atomową, robotykę, komputery oraz podróże kosmiczne, wysyłając w drugim milenium pierwszych ludzi w kosmos, a w trzecim rozpoczynając kolonizację kosmosu, najpierw od wysłania ludzi na Lunę, a potem na inne planety Układu Słonecznego. Pierwszą planetą skolonizowaną przez rodzaj ludzki był Mars. Jeszcze później ludzie w wielkich arkach, w kapsułach kriogenicznych podróżowali do sąsiednich układów, podczas których spotkali się z Xenos. W tej epoce wynaleziono broń laserową i napęd nadświetlny, rozpoczęły się też pierwsze badania nad psioniką. Możliwe też, że wtedy właśnie powstały przyszłe kolosy bojowe. Ludzie zmienili się ze społeczeństwa feudalnego w społeczeństwo bardziej przypominające obecnie - wysoce rozwinięte, zaawansowane technologicznie. Terra przez cały ten czas służyła za centralny świat dla ludzkiej ekspansji. Ten właśnie okres był też momentem budowy Kolonii Ohnyla - wielkich, cylindrowatych pojazdów w kształcie stacji kosmicznych, jakie miały być miejscem życia dla setek pokoleń rasy ludzkiej w trakcie wyprawy do dalekich planet, w celu ich późniejszego zasiedlenia. Dopóki w następnej erze nie nastąpiło wynalezienie jednych z najważniejszych wynalazków. Mroczna Era Technologii W 15. milenium ludzkość rozpoczęła budowę zjednoczonej konfederacji międzyplanetarnej. W tamtym czasie musiała rywalizować też z innymi rasami - Imperium Eldarskim czy Hordą Zielonoskórych, jakie wówczas były galaktycznymi mocarstwami, których pozycja była wtedy niepodważalna. W tym czasie Terra stała się centrum całej ludzkiej cywilizacji, to właśnie tutaj mieściła się władza całego państwa poprzedzającego Imperium. Stała się stolicą kultury czy sztuki wojennej, a sąsiadujący Mars - technologii i przemysłu. Rywalizowała tym samym z macierzystymi planetami eldarskimi, orkowymi czy też innych ras, jakie nie dotrwały do naszych czasów. Możliwe, że ekspansja dotarła aż do Wiru Chaosu. W tym czasie ludzkość opanowała technologię, jaka współcześnie jest podstawą istnienia niemal wszystkich galaktycznych potęg - napędu osnowiańskiego oraz Pól Gellara. To sprawiło, że ekspansja ludzka rozciągnęła swe panowanie na całą galaktykę, a także narodzili się pierwsi psionicy i Nawigatorzy. Dodatkowo miasta nie rozprzestrzeniały się tylko i wyłącznie wzdłuż, ale też do góry i w głąb planety. Ludzkość zaczęła też tworzyć całe systemy gwiezdne. Zaczęli się też pojawiać pierwsi mutanci i podludzie. Co ciekawe ludzkość wchodziła parę razy w sojusze z innymi gatunkami, co dzisiaj jest wręcz nie do pomyślenia. Niestety zdarzyły się również pierwsze mutacje Chaosu. Okres ten był też momentem tak zwanego Gwiezdnego Exodusu, kiedy to ludzka federacja zmieniła wszechświat na swoje podobieństwo, terraformując planety w sposób taki, aby przypominały Ziemię, a ludzkość zasiedliła miliardy światów. Tymczasem Imperator rozpoczął swoją podróż po wszechświecie, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądają ów planety. Jego podróże nauczyły go wiele, między innymi o genetyce, warunkach panujących na planetach czy technologii. To wtedy ukuł sobie filozofię racjonalnej, zunifikowanej ludzkości. Napotkał inne rasy oraz badał mutacje. Możliwe, że spotkał też kulty Chaosu i to właśnie wtedy odkrył, że istnieją zagrożenia o wiele większe od Orków czy innych obcych, jacy nie dotrwali do czterdziestego tysiąclecia. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie wtedy zgromadził też wiedzę potrzebną do stworzenia Imperium Człowieka, Prymarchów oraz psioniki, jakiej użytkownicy zaczęli się pojawiać coraz częściej. Ludzkość stworzyła wtedy też Ludzi z Żelaza - roboty mające być tak zwaną tanią siłą roboczą. Z biegiem czasu coraz mniej przestawali przypominać maszyny, a coraz bardziej zaczęli być ludzcy z wyglądu i prawdopodobnie z charakteru. W tamtym czasie jednak, tuż pod koniec Mrocznej Ery Technologii doszło do dwóch wielkich katastrof. Pierwszą z nich była Cybernetyczna Rewolucja - bunt maszyn przeciwko ludzkości. Czy w tym brali udział również obcy nie wiadomo, niemniej byłą wojną na skalę galaktyczną, która zakończyła się wręcz pyrrusowym zwycięstwem ludzi. Największą bolączką okazał się rozpad zjednoczonej ludzkiej konfederacji, a wraz z jej upadkiem ludzkość stała się łakomym kąskiem dla wielu Xenos. Wiele ze światów popadło w anarchię. Czy jednak rewolta dotarła na Terrę nie wiadomo, jest to jednak wysoce prawdopodobne. Co więcej najnowsze odkrycia w Światach Sabbat w postaci odnalezionego przez Ibrama Gaunta jednego z wynalazków Ery Technologii - Standardowego Wzorca Konstrukcyjnego - pozwalają wysnuć teorię jakoby Zgubne Moce mogły mieć nawet całkiem spory udział w buncie Ludzi z Żelaza. Na domiar złego nasiliły się Burze Spaczni, jakie istniały od czasów Wojny w Niebiosach, jednak w znikomej ilości. Po rewolucji doszło do kulminacyjnego momentu, kiedy to przez pychę i hedonizm Eldarów powstał nowy, czwarty już bóg chaosu - Slaanesh. Podczas jego narodzin doszło do potężnego wybuchu, który zniszczył światy macierzyste Eldarów i mocno przetrzebił Drogę Mleczną. Wydarzenie to spowodowało podział rasy na Aeldari (Eldarów na Światostatkach - olbrzymich okrętach kosmicznych wielkością dorównującą małej planecie), Drukhari (Mrocznych Eldarów, jacy by przeżyć muszą pożerać dusze innych, kontynuując swój styl niewolnictwa, walk na arenach, hedonizmu i nieludzkich eksperymentów) oraz Uciekinierów (Eldarzy jacy opuścili swe imperium i porzucili degeneracyjny styl życia). Epoka Walk Burze Spaczni pojawiły się w takiej ilości, że normalne podróże przez Osnowę okazały się niemożliwe, a systemy zostały odcięte. Nastała Epoka Walk, w której wszechświat osunął się ku ciemności. Przemieszczanie się w miarę bezpieczne ograniczyło się jedynie do gromad. Na wielu planetach powstały kulty Chaosu, a wiele z ciał niebieskich osunęło się w przepaść anarchii. Był to też okres wybuchów wielu wojen i pandemii, jak również prześladowań psioników. Wiele z planet, odciętych od swych dochodów dzięki dotychczasowym szlakom gwiezdnego handlu. W tych czasach wiele ras żyło głównie dzięki wojennym wyprawom. Dotychczasowy porządek legł kompletnie w gruzach. Wiele planet, przez nieurodzaj gleb zaczęło obumierać z głodu, a wojny doprowadziły nawet do post apokaliptycznego wyglądu. Wiele z nich miało jednak nadzieję - wykształciły się pierwsze Domy Rycerskie, których członkowie bronili swych włości i wasali przed demonami i oszalałymi obcymi. Wiele planet osunęło się w przepaści kulturowe, wykształcając takie, jakie przypominały te z dawnej Terry. Z kolei w macierzystym systemie ludzie osunęli się ku techno-barbarzyństwu i neo-feudalizmu, tak samo jak większość innych światów. Na planecie z powodu użycia broni masowej zagłady ludzie musieli schować się w schronach przeciwatomowych, dodatkowo wojny Starej Nocy doprowadziły do katastrofy ekologicznej, a nawet do zniszczenia linii brzegowej co spowodowało, że z 5 oceanów został jeden - Pacyfik, jednak niebywale zatruty. Nawet rzeki zostały wyniszczone, a woda poszła przez podziemia, aby nie została zaanektowana przez wroga lub przez nowy klimat zatruta. Nadejście Imperatora W tym momencie Imperator stwierdził, że nadszedł czas zakończył podziały i zjednoczyć ludzkość. Postanowił więc stworzyć pod Himalajami przy pomocy Geno-Kultów istniejących na Lunie tak zwanych Prymarchów - swoich synów którzy mieli poprowadzić jego dwadzieścia legionów, które stworzy przy pomocy ich genów. Imperator chciał przy ich pomocy poprowadzić Wielką Krucjatę by zjednoczyć i poprowadzić ludzkość ku wielkości oraz zapanowaniu nad galaktyką. Chaos wiedział jednak, że Imperator jest zagrożeniem nie tylko dla planów, lecz nawet dla samej egzystencji bogów. Cztery bóstwa przeprowadziły więc akcję, która odbyła się przy pomocy ich agentów - wysłali noworodki i kapsułach w kosmos na rozmaite planety ów kapsuły. Imperator dowiedział się o tym, prawdopodobnie popadł w rozpacz. W tej sytuacji wrócił więc na swoją planetę i w jakiś sposób objął władzę w jednym z terrańskich państw o nazwie Himalazja, istniejących w Górach Himalazjańskich (Himalajach). Przeistoczył je w potężne państwo, zdolne do stawienia czoła innym siłom na planecie, zmodernizowane i zaawansowane technologicznie, nie żyjące już na poziomie techno-barbarzyństwa czy neo-feudalizmu, ale na etapie bardziej zbliżonym do tego, co istniało w czasach przed upadkiem i w okresie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Stworzył ze swojego genomu elitarnych Wojowników Gromu - żołnierzy, jacy mieli zjednoczyć planetę w oświeconym panowaniu Imperatora. Zamierzał on zakończyć erę zabobonów, podziałów i ignorancji, a zamiast tego doprowadzić ludzkość w erę racjonalizmu, postępu i potęgi, tak jak to było przed Epoką Walk. Wojska Imperatora podbiły szereg małych państewek, następnie ruszając na większe. Okres ten, dziejący się w 28. tysiącleciu nazywa się dziś Wojnami Unifikacyjnymi. Jego armie zawsze wysyłały najpierw ultimatum - poddadzą się woli Imperatora albo zginą. Jedne kraje stawiały opór, ale ostatecznie uległy, inne zaś po prostu się poddały, łącząc się z Himalazją i innymi krajami. Wielu tyranów i ich krajów przykłaciło życiem wojnę z imperatorem, na przykład lider kultu Chaosu w swojej Konfederacji Król-Kapłan Maulland Sen czy miasto-państwo Oriok w Antarktydzie. Jednym z ostatnich mocarstw jakie mogło stawić opór był Duży Brazil, lecz i ono zostało pokonane. Wiele razy siły wrogie Imperatorowi tworzyły przymierze, aby dzięki temu pokonać zagrożenie, lecz zawsze sprowadzało się to do klęski. Nie wszystkie państwa ponadto walczyły. Imperium Achaemenidzkie na przykład postanowiło dołączyć w szeregi przyszłego władcy ludzkości dobrowolnie. Duża część jego szlachty stanowiła grono wojowników oraz generałów, jacy u boku Wojowników Grzmotu zdobywali kolejne państwa terrańskie. Po Dużym Brazilu niedobitki zbiegły na Pustkowia Kaukasuskie - nuklearną pustynię na terenach gór znanych wcześniej pod nazwą Kaukazu. Utworzyli tam państwo Urartu - doskonale ufortyfikowane i gromadzące wojowników dla swej sprawy, licząc że zdołają zorganizować armie do zniszczenia Imperatora, jaki niepodzielnie triumfował nad planetą. Przeliczyli się - wiedząc że mogą stanowić zagrożenie rządzący w Himalazji cesarz stanął osobiście na czele Wojowników Grzmotu, Ci zaś na czele swych oddziałów, a one stały u boku żołnierzy regularnej armii. Ruszyli na państwo niczym grom z jasnego nieba, niszcząc całkowicie większość sił buntowników, jednak było miejsce, gdzie obrońcy okopali się bardzo dobrze - Ararat. Bitwa o Górę Ararat była ostatnim bojem Wojen Unifikacyjnych. Ostatecznie zwycięstwo odnieśli imperialni, podczas której zawiesili flagę z Aquilą na niej. Jednak cena była wysoka - Wojownicy Grzmotu kompletnie przestali po tej bitwie istnieć. Wielka Krucjata i Herezja Mistrza Wojny Kiedy Imperator ustabilizował sytuacje na planecie wyruszył na Marsa, gdzie zawarł Traktat Olimpijski, po czym wyruszył na inne planety by zbudować swoje Imperium i odnaleźć swoich przybranych synów. Jego armie były niepokonane, odnosiły zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem, dzięki nim upadali władcy kultywujący Bogów Chaosu oraz Xenos, jacy kosztem ludzi budowali swoje imperia. Imperator stawił wtedy czoła licznym wrogom, zwłaszcza po tym jak wprowadził ideę tak zwanej Imperialnej Prawdy, według której ludzkość miała wieść prym w Drodze Mlecznej, a także wyzbyć się zabobonów oraz wykorzystać naukę do osiągnięcia szczęścia całego gatunku, a także stworzenia wiecznego prymu swego gatunku. Jako pierwsze do podboju poszły planety i księżyce Układu Słonecznego. Terra, Luna i Mars rozpoczęły walki z siłami kontrolującymi Merkurego, Wenus, gazowe olbrzymy, jego księżyce oraz Plutona. Ta ostatnia planeta stała się swego rodzaju bramą do systemu gwiezdnego. Po zjednoczeniu Układu Słonecznego Imperator prowadząc okręty gwiezdne z napędem osnowiańskim ruszył szukać swoich 20 przybranych synów. W tym celu sformował Legiony Kosmicznych Marines, które miały być prowadzone przez nich po odnalezieniu. Wsparcia udzielili mu również marsjańscy Skitarri oraz kolosalne Tytany i rycerze przyszłego Questor Imperialis. Zaczął jednoczyć ludzkość wokół swej ideologii oraz tępił obcych, kultystów, techno-barbarzyńców, neo-feudalne państwa i wiele innych plugawych tworów powstałych w trakcie Epoki Walk. W tym czasie Terra urosła do miana prawdziwej stolicy godnej Imperium Człowieka. Imperator miał w planach odtworzyć oceany i biosferę ziemską, jednakże niewiele mu się udało zrobić. Na szczęście jednak udało się odnowić część, między innymi atmosfera znów stała się znośna dla ludzi, co umożliwiło rozwój miast na powierzchni. Jednak nie wszystko poszło po myśli. Przybrany syn Imperatora Horus Luperkal, nazywany również Mistrzem WojnyTen tytuł otrzymał od samego Imperatora po zwycięstwie na Ullanorze., zdradził swojego ojca rozpoczynając trwającą dekadę wojnę domową nazywaną Herezją Horusa. Wydarzenie to było tak potworne w skutkach że nie sposób sobie nawet wyobrazić. Na skutek spisku Erebusa - marines Niosących Słowo, którzy zdradzili jeszcze przed wybuchem Herezji przez poniżenie Lorgara przez ojca za jego religię, mianującą Imperatora jako boga - oddał się bogom Chaosu i postanowił sam zostać władcą ludzkości. Miał bowiem wizję, że Imperator pozbędzie się prymarchów i sam ogłosi się bogiem, niszcząc swoją ideologię oraz zmieniając Imperium Człowieka w potworną teokrację. Ten zaś postanowił działać, nie wiedząc że każdy kolejny czyn prowadził do zmiany w Mistrza Wojny Chaosu i rozpoczęcia Długiej Wojny, jaka miała się toczyć przez następne 10 tysiącleci. Połowa mocarstwa i patriarchów stanęła po jego stronie, między innymi Kelbor-Hal, lider Adeptus Mechanicus oraz osiem dodatkowych legionów Astartes. Tak narodzili się pierwsi Heretyccy Astartes. Przez całą galaktykę przetoczyła się wielka wojna między lojalistami, a zdrajcami. Ostrzec przed tym próbował kilka lat wcześniej lider Tysiąca Synów Magnus Czerwony, ale jego działania poprzez telepatyczne wysłanie ostrzeżenia były złamaniem edyktu, który wcześniej wprowadził Imperator, przez co rodzima planeta legionu Prospero - została najechana przez Legion Kosmicznych Wilków. Udało się co prawda uciec Magnusowi i części Marines, ale ceną za to było to że zostali na zawsze spaczeni przez pomoc Tzeentcha, do którego się o nią zwrócili. Terra była ostatnim miejscem walk. Po bitwie o Plutona brama do Układu Słonecznego stała dla heretyków otworem. Dodatkowym problemem była wojna domowa na Marsie doszło do natarcia heretyków na ojczyznę ludzkości. Imperator osobiście prowadził obronę stolicy Imperium. Po heroicznej obronie Pałacu Imperialnego Horus wiedział, że musi działać szybko, bo na pomoc lojalistom leciały trzy Legiony które mogą odebrać inicjatywę zdrajcom. Mistrz Wojny wiedział, że musi działać szybko. Postanowił, że wyłączy tarcze na swoim flagowym okręcie, pozwalając Imperatorowi teleportować się na okręt znienawidzonych zdrajców. W tym samym czasie wojska byłego mistrza wojny dokonały wielu przerażających zbrodni wojennych na cywilach. Kiedy władca ludzkości razem z swoją świtą teleportował się na statek swojego przybranego syna doszło do dwóch epickich pojedynków - pierwszego, gdy Patriarcha Sanguinius teleportował się na mostek i drugiego, kiedy teleportował się Imperator. Przed pierwszym pojedynkiem Horus namawiał Sanguiniusa do zdrady ojca, jednak ten odmówił przejścia na stronę zdrajców. Pomimo że wiedział, iż nie ma realnych szans w takim przypadku na przeżycie, udało mu się przed śmiercią uszkodzić pancerz Horusa, dzięki czemu w jego zbroi powstało niewielkie, ale bardzo znaczące uszkodzenie. Wykorzystał to Imperator, który przybył by walczyć z Horusem. Widząc czym się stał jego najbardziej kochany syn oraz to, że samym wzrokiem zabił Kosmicznego Marines stanął z nim w szranki. Podczas heroicznej walki zranił swego syna, sam jednak został ciężko ranny. Gdy pokonał Horusa ujrzał go takim jaki był wcześniej. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że raz spaczona dusza może ponownie taką zostać, więc postanowił zniszczyć i ciało, i duszę swojego syna. Zdrajcy uciekali, kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się, że Horus przestał dosłownie istnieć. Dzięki pomocy lojalistów oraz poświęcenia Malcadora został podpięty do Złotego Tronu, z którego kieruje Astronomicanem spoczywając na nim od 10 tysięcy lat. Po Herezji W Epoce Imperium ustanowiono nowy porządek galaktyki - Lex Imperialis i Pax Imperialis. Pierwsza określała, że ludzie są rasą panów Drogi Mlecznej, druga - niepodważalność Imperium jako mocarstwa, które ma rozkładać karty w całej galaktyceLex Imperialis sprawiło, że w Imperium obcy nie posiadają jakiegokolwiek statusu, a Pax Imperialis określił, że cały porządek w galaktyce wynika z roli Imperium Człowieka, jako hegemona.. Ustanowiono wiele nowych instytucji, inne z kolei zreformowano. Jednymi z nich były Senatorum Imperialis i Inkwizycja. Armię Imperialną w ramach Imperialnej Reformacji podzielono na Gwardię Imperialną i Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną. Działania Kosmicznych Marines zostały uregulowane w dziele stworzonym przez Roboute'a Guillimana o nazwie Codex Astartes. Doszło również do wielu innych reform. Terra zaś została ogłoszona stolicą mocarstwa ludzi, zatem Imperialna Dziesięcina zaczęła trafiać właśnie tam. Co roku według imperialnego kalendarza każda planeta oddaje swoje zasoby, ludzi czy żywność Imperium aby ono mogło dalej funkcjonować i rosnąć w siłę od 10 mileniów. Imperium Człowieka, teraz prowadzone przez Guillimana jaki został Lordem Dowódcą Imperium musiało sobie poradzić po Herezji ze zdrajcami. Zaczęto prowadzić wielką kampanię, w trakcie której Xenos i zdrajcy zostali wręcz zdziesiątkowani. Kampanię wobec heretyków nazwano Wielkim Oczyszczeniem. Niestety, w trakcie tej kampanii lider Ultramarines został ranny przez Fulgrima, teraz Demonicznego Księcia Dzieci Imperatora. Inni patriarchowie również zniknęli lub zostali ranni, a heretyccy pozamieniali się tak jak Fulgrim w książąt demonów. Jednak sługi Chaosu nie były jedynym zagrożeniem dla Imperium. Obcy postanowilli skorzystać z niepowtarzalnej okazji aby się odgryźć i dobić osłabione mocarstwo ludzi. Ataki przypuściły liczne Kabały Mrocznych Eldarów, którzy nie porzucili zepsucia i nadal działali jako dekadenci oraz hedoniści, prowadząc swe działania z ukrytego w Pajęczym Trakcie miasta Commorragh. Jeszcze większym zagrożeniem byli jednak Orkowie i ich Łaaa! prowadzone przez Herszta znanego ludziom jako Bestia - największe w historii galaktyki orkowe Łaaa!, jakie kiedykolwiek miało miejsce. Część planet do dzisiaj nosi rany po nim. Mimo wszystko bestia została zabita, Orkowie uciekli do swych imperiów, a Mroczni Eldarzy nie zdołali przeprowadzić wystarczających żniw. W trakcie kampanii jednak wszyscy imperialni prymarchowie zniknęli lub zostali śmiertelnie ranni. Zdrajcy od tamtej pory kryli się w Oku Grozy lub Wirze Chaosu, dwóch największych Burzach SpaczniWarto jednak wspomnieć, że obie anomalie się od siebie różnią. Oko powstało przez Upadek Eldarów, natomiast Wir istnieje od milionów lat jako naturalna wyrwa w rzeczywistości. Przez następne 5 tysięcy lat Terra żyła w spokoju. W Układzie Słonecznym nie doszło do większych walk. Rola Imperium jako hegemona doskonale wpływała na Terrę, która jednak nijak przypominała to co pamiętał Imperator. Cała planeta była pokryta miastami, a wszelkie źródła słodkiej wody były wypompowane pod zabudowę. Możliwe że są pod powierzchnią, ale nawet jeśli to i tak nie wystarczą do zaspokojenia potrzeb planety, która wszelaką żywność dostaje w ramach imperialnej dziesięciny z planet oceanicznych, rolnych czy jeszcze innych. Co więcej każda utrata jakiejś planety niebywale źle wpływa na Terrę, a co źle wpływa na Terrę, źle wpływa na Imperium Człowieka. Samo mocarstwo przestało myśleć torem racjonalnym i świeckim, jaki wyznaczał Imperator. Urósł do rangi boga w ramach Imperialnego Kultu, który został oficjalną religią państwową, obok Kultu Mechanicus. Przy Imperialnej Prawdzie pozostali jedynie nieliczni ludzie oraz zakony Kosmicznych Marines. Zamiast myślenia naukowego górę wzięła żarliwa wiara w Boga-Imperatora lub Boga-Maszynę. Nastała teokracja, a Ziemia stała się jedną wielką świątynią nowego boga. Goge Vandire W 36. milenium Goge Vandire - Wielki Lord Terry - przy pomocy korupcji, szantażu, zamachów i innych rozmaitych brudnych rozgrywek politycznych został Lordem Terry zarówno z ramienia Administratum jak i Eklezjarchatu, co zgodnie z prawem było niedopuszczalne. Przez następne 7 dekad sprawował swoje rządy żelazną ręką. Był osobą równie genialnąm co szaloną. Chciał z Imperium stworzyć własne mocarstwo, a Kult Imperialny miał mu to ułatwić. Wielu kapłanów przedstawiało go jako namiestnika władcy ludzkości. Vandire zdobył wielu zwolenników w szeregach wielu organizacji, tłumy słuchały jego wielogodzinnych przemówień. Wkrótce doprowadził do utworzenia Adepta Sororitas - żeńskiego zbrojnego ramienia Eklezjarchatu, radykalnego nawet w kwestii wyplenienia herezji. Siostry uznały go za wybrańca Imperatora, podobnie jak wielu gwardzistów, admirałów, Kosmicznych Marines czy zwykłych obywateli. Jednakże Sebastian Thor nie popierał tego porządku rzeczy. Na Mimmar zebrał swych zwolenników i kilku prominentnych władców sektorów Imperium, by następnie obwieścić, że Goge Vandire to uzurpator i trzeba go obalić. Gwardia i Marines licznie stanęli po jego stronie, w Imperium wybuchła wojna domowa. Na wielu światach wybuchł bunt, w kilku przypadkach skorzystali na tym kultyści Zgubnych Mocy, a na Ophelii VII uformowana została tak zwana Konfederacja Światła. Ostatecznie Vandire zginął z rąk przywódczyni Sióstr Bitwy, kiedy to została dopuszczona przez Adeptus Custodes na audiencję u władcy ludzkiego supermocarstwa. Rządy jednego człowieka zakończyły się, a od teraz władzę w imieniu Boga-Imperatora ponownie dzierżyła Rada Wielkich Lordów Terry. U progu nowego milenium W 41. tysiącleciu miały miejsce wazne wydarzenia dla Imperium - coraz większe i liczniejsze Łaaa! Orków, przybycie krwiożerczej rasy Tyranidów, kolejne ekspansje Dominium Tau, jakie wkroczyło na arenę polityki galaktycznej w 37. tysiącleciu, a także Wielkie Przebudzenie rasy Nekronów, o których istnieniu dotychczas wiedzieli tylko Eldarzy. Jednak Imperium było wówczas również atakowane przez Chaos, który zaczął poczynać sobie coraz śmielej. Na domiar złego wzrosła liczba rebelii, jednej z nich udało się w sektorze Calixis ustanowić chociażby Dominację Severańską. Podczas 12. Czarnej Krucjaty miał miejsce atak Chaosu na dotychczas niespotykaną skalę, co więcej nastąpił pierwszy kontakt z potwornym okrętem flagowym Abaddona - Zabójcą Planet - który unicestwił imperialną planetę świątynną Savaven w zaledwie kilka sekund, zabijając 14 miliardów dusz. Dowództwo sił imperialnych zrozumiało, że teraz nie tylko oni i Xenos zdolni są do niszczenia planet. Alarmujące dane, jakie dotarły do Terry, wzbudziły trwogę przywódców. Podczas tego konfliktu oddziały Imperium z Sektora Gotyckiego sprzymierzyły się z eldarskimi korsarzami, celem pokonania Abaddona. Okręt nie został zniszczony, a siły Chaosu uciekły po bitwie o Schindelgeist, w trakcie którego sojusz imperialno-eldarski pokonał siły Zgubnych Mocy, lecz stracił dwie z Fortec Czarnego Kamienia - wielkich stacji kosmicznych nieznanego pochodzenia. Jedna się rozpadła na ich oczach, gdy postanowili ją odzyskać, lecz druga została zabrana przez Abaddona do Oka Grozy i tam przebywała przez następne wieki. W roku 999.M41 Abaddon przeprowadził kolejną ze swoich Czarnych Krucjat. Imperialni dowódcy, którzy bronili Cadii i Bramy Cadiańskiej przed nacierającymi heretykami wkrótce odkryli dzięki ustaleniom Arcymagosa Belisariusa Cawla straszliwą prawdę - wszystkie poprzednie miały jedynie ustalić siłę Imperium oraz zebrać potrzebne artefakty, by arcyzdrajca mógł rozpocząć swój apokaliptyczny marsz. Wkrótce odkryli że pradawne pylony cadiańskie to w rzeczywistości wytwór nekrońskiej technologii, jaki powstrzymywał razem z innymi planetami rozrost Oka. Gdyby zniszczyć Cadię wówczas anomalia pochłonęłaby całą Drogę Mleczną. Niestety, mimo wszelkich wysiłków ludzi oraz tajemniczego nekrońskiego Arcylorda Trazyna Nieskończonego, który opowiedział Bawlowi sekrety i działanie pylonów w trakcie ich badania Cadia upadła, a wraz z nią Brama. W trakcie walk o planetę Trazyn rzucił swój Labirynt Hipersześcienny i użyczył części ze swojej kolekcji. Do Cawla dołączyli: Adeptus Astartes Ultra z czasów Herezji Horusa prowadzeni przez komandora Cerantesa, XXI Vostroyański jaki zaginął w czasie jednej z inwazji Zielonoskórych, snajperzy z legendarnej Tanith, Salamandry uznane za stracone w trakcie Katastrofy Kloviańskiej oraz jeden z Adeptus Custodes, jacy mieli swą siedzibę na Terze. Do tego doszła grupa Inkwizytor Katariny Greyfax, zaginionej dawno temu. Po upadku Cadii, Trazyn zniknął by wypełnić swoją misję. Tymczasem Cawl, marszałek Marius Amalrich z Czarnych Templariuszy, Święta Celestyna oraz inkwizytor Greyfax uciekli na lodowy księżyc, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez ścigające ich siły Chaosu. Tam jednak wkrótce z odsieczą, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Celestyny przybyli Eldarzy z obu stron. Do uciekinierów dołączyła Yvraine, przedstawicielka enigmatycznej, nowo powstałej grupy znanej jako Ynnari. W tym czasie upadek Bramy Cadiańskiej zaowocował straszliwym kataklizmem, jakim było powstanie Wielkiej Wyrwy - olbrzymiej anomalii, będącej bramami do Osnowy, ciągnącej się od Oka Grozy, przez Wir Chaosu, aż do Anomalii Hadesu, dzieląc galaktykę na pół. Zdarzył się jednak cud: powrócił z martwych Prymarcha Roboute Guilliman, pan Ultramaru, przywódca Ultramarines oraz Imperium w czasach Wielkiej Czystki. Wieść o tym przeraziła zdrajców, ale również i zaowocowała nadzieją w sercach wielu ludzi. Najpierw zabezpieczył Ultramar, by potem w ramach Krucjaty Terrańskiej skierować swą furię na heretyków, idących na stolicę, która nie była ofiarą inwazji od ponad 10 tysiącleci. Guilliman uratował planetę, a następnie zorganizował Fundację Ultima, podczas której powstali Kosmiczni Marines Primaris - nowa generacja elitarnych wojowników Imperium. Profanator dowiedział się o porażce w walkach o Terrę, a także o powrocie Guillimana. Mianowany przez Wielkich Lordów Terry Lordem Dowódcą Imperium, Roboute natychmiast rozpoczął Krucjatę Indomitus w celu odzyskania światów obleganych przez Chaos. Po tych wydarzeniach w stolicy zapanowała prawdziwa euforia. Ludziom wróciła wiara w lepsze czasy, a wieści o powrocie bohatera z legend według wielu ludzi zwiastują nastanie nowej epoki dobrobytu, postępu i nadziei nie tylko dla terrańskich mieszkańców, ale i dla każdego człowieka we wszechświecie. Wkraczając w 42. tysiąclecie, Terra należy obecnie do jednej z najbardziej spokojnych planet w całej ogarniętej szaleństwem wojny totalnej Drodze Mlecznej. Ważniejsze miejsca Miasta *Kairos *Novua Yoruk *Taszkent *Atlantis *Karelia (odbudowana po Zjednoczeniu) *Wieczne Miasto (otacza cały pałac) *Oriok (zniszczone) *Wyspa Nawigatorów Budynki *Pałac Imperialny *Pałac Eklezjarchatu *Więzienie Khangba Marwu *Świątynia Assassinorum *Forteca Inkwizycji *Zakazana Forteca Astronomicanu Społeczeństwo Społeczeństwo Terry nie odstaje od innych planet-uli. Są wśród nich klasy wyższe, średnie i niższe. Jednak różnica jest taka, że w stolicy Imperium Człowieka życie wygląda zgoła inaczej niż na większości planet tego typu. Terra otrzymuje wszelkie daniny z galaktyki w każdej postaci, od surowców, przez strawę i napitek, aż po nawet ludzi. Z racji bycia Aptus Non planeta nie płaci żadnej daniny, ponieważ sama jest światem tronowym (stolicą). Zanim nastała Epoka Walk ludzie zbudowali wspaniałe miasta i wielkie cywilizacje skupione na technologii, a cała planeta stanowiła perłę w koronie pierwszej konfederacji. Rewolucja Cybernetyczna, a potem wielkie Burze Spaczni wszystko zaprzepaściły, a społeczeństwo cofnęło się w epokę Wieków Ciemnych. Powstały liczne małe państewka i wielkie mocarstwa, jak Ursh czy Himalazja. W jednych miejscach ludzie żyli w nomadycznych plemionach techno-barbarzyńców, w innych zaś tworzyli społeczeństwo oparte o tak zwany neo-feudalizm. Osiągnięcia poprzedniej epoki zostały zaprzepaszczone, a ludzie zaczęli walczyć między sobą, niszcząc wrogów atomówkami i kompletnie niszcząc niegdyś zieloną planetę. Imperator niósł jednak nadzieję na zmiany. W jego państwie rządzili nie wodzowie, lecz ludzie czynu. Podboje, jakie zaczęły się od Himalazji, niosły nadzieję na stworzenie rozwiniętego społeczeństwa, w którym nie pochodzenie, ale czyny zdecydują o tym kto kim będzie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że populacja wynosi ponad kwadryliony ludzi Terra może być, o ile nie jest właśnie, najbardziej zaludnioną planetą w galaktyce. Rola kobiet jest podobna do roli mężczyzn, te jednak częściej zajmują się domem, jeśli ich mężowie są zajęci walką z zagrożeniami ze strony obcych lub demonicznych potęg. Społeczeństwo obecnie na planecie dzieli się na trzy klasy: niższą, średnią i wyższą. Klasę niższą stanowią cztery grupy. Głównie to mieszkańcy pod-uli, czyli najniższych poziomów terrańskich miast-uli. Pełnią rolę robotników pracujący w fabrykach, służących rozmaitych rodów szlacheckich, skrybów najniższych szczebli Adept oraz ciekawy zawód, w którym zajmują się roślinami i zwierzętami różnych rodzin, często tym samym zajmując się pozostałościami niegdyś bogatej biosfery planetyNa Terze po tylu mileniach ocalały chociażby ptaki, nie wiadomo jednak czy mogły ocaleć też elementy flory. Przypuszczalnie jednak jest to możliwe, gdyż wiele rodów arystokratycznych w całym Imperium pielęgnuje kwiaty, drzewa, krzaki i trawę.. Wśród tej klasy powstało całe mnóstwo gangów, z jakimi Adeptus Arbites prawie w ogóle sobie nie radzą. Co ciekawe te gangi, które same w sobie są policją w tamtym regionie, potrafią też uporać się z wieloma niebezpieczeństwami zanim w ogóle będzie trzeba wprowadzić wojska czy co gorsza Inkwizycję, mowa tutaj o kultach Chaosu czy genokrada. Co ważniejsze to właśnie przedstawicieli tej klasy jest najwięcej na Terze. Wyżej znajdują się przedstawiciele klasy średniej, którzy pochodzą z pięter położonych wyżej od pod-ula lub niższego ula w którym biedota i klasa średnia żyją obok siebie. Dzielą się na kilka grup, między innymi: drobnych przedsiębiorców zajmujących się handlem rozmaitymi przedmiotami czy też bankierów prowadzących bardzo zawiłe interesy z plebsem oraz arystokracją jednocześnie. Prócz nich można też znaleźć wykwalifikowanych robotników przydzielonych do bardziej niebezpiecznych lub wymagających większego wysiłku umysłowego prac, na przykład do planowania budowy i remontów, a także rozmaitych inżynierów pracujących przy projektowaniu, odtwarzaniu lub naprawianiu sprzętu wojskowego i cywilnego. Do nich zaliczają się też członkowie Adept na średnich szczeblach. Ostatnią i najmniej liczną klasą jest klasa wyższa. Jej przedstawiciele to głównie rody szlacheckie, bogate mieszczaństwo jakie dorobiło się majątku dzięki handlowi, ważni członkowie Adept, jak na przykład kardynałowie Kultu Imperialnego czy szefowie departamentów. Najwyżej w hierarchii stoją Wielki Lordowie Terry, wybierani spośród najbardziej wpływowych i znanych person arystokracji. W ich skład wchodzą też Inkwizytorzy i ich świta, oficerowie wojskowi, a także Wolni Handlarze - kaprowie Imperium, w wielu wypadkach cieszący się sporą autonomią i działający na własną rękę w przestrzeni kosmicznej, którzy dzięki swym wyprawom odkrywczym, łupieżczym czy też znalezionym skarbom zbili olbrzymią fortunę. Źródła *''Kodeks: Nekroni (siódma edycja)'' *''Codex Imperialis'' *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook (ósma edycja)'' Ciekawostki *Biorąc pod uwagę potrzebę ciągłego dostarczania surowców bardzo prawdopodobne, że wszelkie naturalne bogactwa planety zostały całkowicie wyeksploatowane, gdyż zanikł Wszechocean, a na planecie nie ma żadnych kopalń. *Można założyć, że Ziemia jest mocno zanieczyszczona przez liczną zabudowę jaka się na niej znajduje. *Nazwa Terra oznacza Ziemia w języku łacińskim, na którym wzorowany jest jeden z języków urzędowych Imperium - Wysoki Gotyk. Przypisy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Światy Imperium Kategoria:Światy-ule Kategoria:Światy macierzyste Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Światy